gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam
ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam (aka. Strike Freedom, Freedom) is a mobile suit in the series Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny, piloted by Kira Yamato. The latter's usage of the mobile suit plays a pivotal role in ending the Second Bloody Valentine War, as part of the Three Ships Alliance and Orb Union's 2nd Space Fleet. Despite its design bearing a striking similarity to its predecessor, the ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam, this mobile suit can be easily distinguished by its golden joints, detachable wing tips (actually DRAGOON weapon pods), and its signature capability to lock onto multiple targets. Technology & Combat Characteristics Strike Freedom features both an highly enhanced offensive and defensive capabilities. Unlike its predecessor, the Freedom (which can be categorized as a medium range mobile suit), the Strike Freedom excels in various ranges. Kira often utilized Freedom in close combat battles aided by the Gundam's high mobility (not to mention the fact that he refrains from striking or shooting at the cockpits of his opponent's mobile suits and usually just incapacitates them). The trademark feature of the Strike Freedom is it's ability to lock onto multiple targets which is known as "Full Burst Mode". This ability is also shared by the original Freedom, as well as by the ZGMF-X13A Providence, ZGMF-X09A Justice, ZGMF-X19A Infinite Justice and the MVF-M12A Ootsukigata. The DRAGOON system, which is the latest addition to the mobile suit itself, seems to use the new quantum computer technology developed by ZAFT which allows pilots lacking enhanced spatial awareness to operate remote weapons with relative ease. Together with the HiMAT mode, Kira Yamato is able to engage multiple targets with ease. Strike Freedom's modified "Voiture Lumière" booster engine on its wings can generate a visual effect similar to ZGMF-X42S Destiny's Wings of Light. This has been shown to be achievable only when the Strike Freedom deploys all of its DRAGOONs, leaving the thrusters uncovered in the remote weapons' docking sections to create this effect. As with Freedom, the unit is compatible with METEOR weapon system to augment its already impressive firepower. Armaments EQFU-3X Super DRAGOON System The DRAGOON system is Strike Freedom's newest feature and also its most powerful weapon. Two DRAGOON pods are stored on each of its wings, each with their own high-output beam cannon. The Strike Freedom's DRAGOONs do not require pilots with a high degree of spatial awareness to effectively control them due to a quantum computer network built into the system. Kira prefers to use the DRAGOONs to attack enemy units/ships from long-range and often in conjunction with all the other weapons. It can also be used in group formations for multiple barrages. Two of them can actually combine to form a beam spear or Multi-Phase Cannon to pierce through mobile suits and ships, although this has never been seen in the anime. The DRAGOONs were never shown to be used during the Strike Freedom's short time on Earth, and are thus considered to be inoperable within the Earth's atmosphere. Only various video games have hinted otherwise, but they are not considered canonical. When the Dragoons are used, Strike Freedom displays a form of Wings of Light, similar to those of Destiny Gundam. However, they do not have any major purposes such as Mirage Colloid. However, they do allow Strike Freedom to accelerate much faster than its predecessor, shown when it was able to dodge all of Legend Gundam's intense barrage while the Freedom Gundam was not able to dodge the shots from the Providence Gundam's barrage. When used for a long period of time, it provides Strike Freedom with unparalleled acceleration, possibly rivaling even that of Destiny Gundam. MA-M02G "Super Lacerta" Beam Saber The Strike Freedom retains the two hip-mounted beam sabers from the original Freedom, which are assumed to have a greater output. One of the beam sabers is typically held in a reverse grip when both are used. They can be combined to form a spear, although this has not been shown in the anime, only in games. The Boss Version in Gundam vs. Gundam Next Plus, the beam saber is twice as long as that of an original saber, being nicknamed, "Sephiroth Blade." by gamers. MA-M21KF Beam Rifles The Strike Freedom can store two high-energy MA-M21KF beam rifles on its hips. They can now be swiveled to the rear skirt armor in exchange for its "Xiphias" rail cannons. The beam rifles can be combined to form one long beam cannon in a manner similar to that of the GAT-X103 Buster Gundam, likely increasing their range and output in the process. It has multiple uses, such as multiple targeting or pure offensive barrage. Kira's habit of taking out multiple targets at once is complimented with the use of two beam rifles instead of one. MGX-2235 "Callidus" multi-phase beam cannon Strike Freedom's secondary long range weapon, mounted on the lower part of the top torso. It is similar in function to the beam cannon of the ZGMF-X24S Chaos Gundam, though the cannon itself is shaped like the "Scyllia" cannon seen on the GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam. It is strong enough to stop Destiny Gundam's long range cannon. MMI-M15E "Xiphias 3" Rail Cannons Strike Freedom also sports an upgraded version of the "Xiphias" rail cannons of the original Freedom on its hips. Their position can be swapped to the rear skirt armor in exchange for the beam rifles. Rail Cannons can be used even in water, so it is quite efficient again underwater ships. 'MX2200 Beam Shield Generator ' Strike Freedom has two beam shield generators on each of its forearms. Unlike Destiny or Legend Gundam, Strike Freedom, in the hands of Kira Yamato, can also use it in terms of offense, as when blocking and breaking Destiny's Anti-ship sword and ramming it in Legend's torso. System Features The suit's most powerful weapon is the optional METEOR support system, a large mobile weapons platform with powerful thrusters and an even more powerful armament of battleship-caliber beam cannons, large beam swords, and dozens of heavy missile launchers that are designed specifically for the Freedom and its companion unit Justice. The Strike Freedom uses the [[Mobile Suit Operation System|'G'''eneration '''U'nsubdued 'N'uclear 'D'rive 'A'ssault 'M'odule complex]] operating system. History The Strike Freedom made its debut in CE 74, when Kira boards the ''Eternal'' albeit in a damaged MBF-P02+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike Rouge after coming to the aid of Andrew Waltfeld and then launches in the Strike Freedom to defend the ship from a ZAFT attack force. Kira with the Strike Freedom successfully disabled 25 ZAKUs and GOUFs within two minutes, and then proceeded to disable three Nazca class destroyers. When it arrived on Earth it immediately confronts the ZGMF-X42S Destiny, piloted by Shinn Asuka, breaking up its battle with the ORB-01 Akatsuki (piloted by Kira's twin sister, Cagalli Yula Athha). The initial clash between the two suits resulted in Strike Freedom gaining the upper hand, as Shinn's Boomerangs and Anti-ship sword were destroyed and its powers were depleting. The Destiny is forced to retreat when Rey Za Burrel ordered Shinn Asuka to return to the Minerva to resupply. When the Destiny does return to the battlefield, it is now accompanied by Rey Za Burrel in the ZGMF-X666S Legend. At one point, Kira has the chance to destroy Destiny after it kicks the ZAFT suit. But, together both units finally manage to put Strike Freedom into defensive and give the Destiny an opportunity to destroy the Strike Freedom. Athrun Zala in the ZGMF-X19A Infinite Justice arrives on the scene at that moment however, stopping the attack as well as the numerical disadvantage. For the remainder of this battle, which was not long, the Strike Freedom engages the Legend in a skirmish in which neither suit gains an advantage nor damages the other because Kira was in a daze of finding Rey Za Barrel's identity. In the final battle of the Second Bloody Valentine War, the Strike Freedom and the Infinite Justice, both equipped with the METEOR mobile weapons platform, destroy an important relay station that was to be used by the Requiem tactical cannon, which was under ZAFT control. After accomplishing this goal they realized the station could be replaced and proceeded towards the Requiem itself. The Strike Freedom finally engages the Legend and heavily damages it, then docks with the METEOR once more and then heads to the mobile fortress Messiah and heavily damage it single-handedly, which leads to its destruction and the subsequent end of the Second Bloody Valentine War. Notes *When Strike Freedom was shown in the 3rd opening animation, its head crest displayed the words "Liberta Modifica", which is "Modified Freedom" in Latin. Starting with episode 39 the words were changed to read "X-20A VENTI", which is "Twenty" in Italian, a reference to the Strike Freedom's model number. *The ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom holds the honor of being the only unit commissioned to Kira that never sustained damage since its debut. The GAT-X105 Strike Gundam, Kira's first unit, sustained catastrophic damage when Athrun's Aegis self-destructed, but was repaired and recommissioned to Mu La Flaga before ultimately being destroyed while defending the Archangel from the Dominion's Lohengrin. The ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam was crippled once in battle against the ZGMF-X13A Providence Gundam, and was later completely restored before being destroyed by the ZGMF-X56S/α Force Impulse piloted by Shinn Asuka. *In Gundam vs Gundam NEXT PLUS, Strike Freedom is also a boss and has the ability "DRAGOON- ISSEN". Strike Freedom will fly at an opponent from any distance and repeatedly slash 4-5 times while circling around the enemy and end with all 8 DRAGOON pods cross-firing at the target. *In Gundam Vs Gundam Next plus,strike Freedom is also playable but different from THE BOSS VER. especially its game-play. It also has a stronger Burst Form than the normal version. * There are actually two versions of Strike Freedom in Super Robot Wars K. When deploy on Earth, the game will automatically switch to second version. Unlike the space version, Super DRAGOON are missing from Strike Freedom's weapons list (since it can't be use in atmosphere) and DRAGOON Full Burst attack will be replaced by weaker Hi-MAT Full Burst (which has similar animation except without deploying the Super DRAGOON). Pics Gallery File:SF Refined.jpg|Strike Freedom Artwork by Hajime Katoki File:Sfg-gmusou3.jpg|Strike Freedom in Gundam Musou 3 File:Strike-mg-concept.jpg|MG Strike Freedom concept File:Strike_Freedom__Shutsugeki_by_sandrum.jpg|Strike Freedom Gundam and Eternal by Sandrum (from Deviant art) File:Strike_Freedom___Modificata_by_sandrum.jpg|Strike Freedom - DRAGOON wings inner frame (by Sandrum) File:Wings_of_Freedom_by_alphaleo14.jpg|Strike Freedom deploying its Dragoon (art by Alphaleon) File:Strike-freedom-dw2.jpg|Strike Freedom in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2 File:G.U.N.D.A.M.png File:New Bitmap Image (4).jpg|"VENTI" File:004269019.jpg|"Liberta Modifica" File:Pg-strike-20uo6lx.jpg|PG Strike Freedom Ver. KA Prototype 3D Artwork File:Sf.jpg File:StrikeFreedomGirl.jpg|Strike Freedom MS Girl by Komatsu Eiji File:4597374667_70b112b348.jpg|2010 Strike Freedom Robot Damanashi with its Wings of light File:Gundam SEED Destiny - 39 - 68.jpg|Full Burst Mode File:PG Strike Freedom Boxart.jpg|PG Striker Freedom box art ms gfirls.jpeg|Strike Freedom Gundam MS Girls Gundam Strike Freedom.jpeg|ZGMF-X20A Strike freedom Gundam References =See also= *ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam *GSX-401FW Stargazer =External links= *ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam on MAHQ *ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam on Wikipedia